


Q-Bert and Ernie!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: QBert (Video Game), Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Q-Bert and Ernie meet again after Q-Bert learns English!
Kudos: 1





	Q-Bert and Ernie!

Q-Bert was happy. He had finally learned English in his class at college. Now he could talk to all his friends from other games and movies and stuff.

"Hi, Ernie!" he said. "Where is Bert?"

"Wow, Q-Bert!" Ernie said. "You learned to talk!"

"I did!" Q-Bert said.

"Yay!" said Ernie and then he gave Q-Bert a rubber duck trophy to celebrate. "Cool," said Q-Bert.

"That is cool," Ernie said.

"Let's eat oranges to celebrate!" Q-Bert said.

"Okay," said Ernie. Then they ate oranges and also mangoes because those were there too.

"Mangoes yum!" Q-Bert said.

Then he remembered Ernie didn't answer the question. "Where is Bert?"

"Oh Bert went on a trip to the sun" Ernie said. "I think he wanted to be more hot."

"That is cool," Q-Bert said. But Bert liked it too much on the sun so he never came back and Q-Bert took his place instead. They became Q-Bert and Ernie instead of Bert and Ernie from then on and it was happy.

The End


End file.
